


Flowers Speak Louder Than Words

by Coulsonndaclub



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonndaclub/pseuds/Coulsonndaclub





	Flowers Speak Louder Than Words

Evan woke up feeling like a bus had run over him. Weak, and a bit nauseous, and most definitely like he wanted to pass out. 

Which wasn’t at all unusual considering his anxiety disorder, but today he felt like it was justified. Because Evan had a goal. Today was the day he was going to ask Connor out. 

No matter if Jared made fun of him until the end of time. No matter if the whole student body thought he was crazy for liking the ‘school outcast.’

...No matter if Connor rejected him.

Connor Murphy, with his dark shoulder length hair. Who wore nothing but black and grey; A thunder cloud in an endless sea of rainbows.

Connor Murphy with lake blue eyes, the right of which had a spot of brown; Who made jokes in AP Lit, having already read the books assigned, despite the rest of the class looking on in confusion; Who ignored just about everyone, but stood up for Evan when his social anxiety was about to get the best of him.

Connor Murphy, the most beautifully complex person Evan had ever known.

Evan had been harboring his crush on the other boy since the beginning of the year. So much so that he eventually spilled about said to crush to his therapist of all people. Dr. Sherman had been an avid supporter through it all, and Evan could recall their last session very clearly. He had been conjuring it up in his mind’s eye multiple times a day, leading up to this specific day to give himself some semblance of encouragement:

“So, you want to talk to Connor. You’re going to talk to Connor?” Dr. Sherman was sitting across from Evan, leaned back some as if to study him more carefully. But there was no ounce of judgement in his eyes.

Evan nodded. “I-I want to make this special. I mean, it doesn’t have to be special special, or some grandiose thing or whatever, but I want to do this, and not...burst into flames?”

A playful light graced Sherman’s eyes. He leaned forward. “Do you think you’re going to burst into flames, Evan?”

“N-no!” Evan shook his head rapidly. “But it just might feel like I will.”

“I see.”

Evan shrunk back in his seat. Maybe this was all a big mistake. It would have been better to keep his mouth shut in the first place, to keep his feelings a secret. That’s what he always did, right? It had worked until then. Right. Tell that to your broken arm, Evan.

“-van. Evan.”

“Yes?”

“You’re spiraling again.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Sherman offered a comforting smile. “Let’s try to take your mind off of any doubts. How about brainstorming ways to tell Connor your feelings, and a different exercise to settle your nerves along with each suggestion, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah. That-that sounds good.”

Evan released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. 

 

So now, with the first semester of school under his belt, and Sherman’s gentle coaxing via each week, Evan was finally going for it. He was going to tell Connor Murphy his true feelings and ask him out. On Valentine’s Day.

“Yo, dude. What is up with all the flowers?”

Jared was hovering around Evan, angling his body this way and that, and making grabby hands at the bouquet Evan was carefully guarding.

“I-it’s none of your business, Jared.”

His friend pouted. “Evan, I’m not a complete idiot. And you’re a huge nerd who never stops talking about nature, so I know what red carnations mean, mister.”

Evan gulped. Well shoot. He thought his flower language would be inconspicuous.

“I don’t know wha-what you mean.”  
Jared just raised an eyebrow. Curse his stutter for giving him away. Ha, sure Evan. The stutter’s the only thing that gave it away.

“Seriously dude? ‘My heart aches for you?’”

Evan sighed in defeat. “Fi-fine. They’re for...someone.”

Jared scoffed. “Obviously. So what do the others mean then?”

“Oh. U-um, gar-gardenias meaning ‘you’re lovely’ or secret love, a-and pink camellia’s meaning ‘longing for you.’”

“Ooh.” Jared whistled. “So who’s the lucky lady.”

Evan ducked his head, attempting to hide the blush that was rising to his cheeks.

“Oh.” a smirk donned his friend’s face. Great, Evan was doomed.

“Who’s the lucky guy, then.” Jared nudged him and waggled his eyebrows.

“Uh, um…”

“Out of the way loser!”

There was the bang of lockers followed by the snickers of onlookers. Evan’s head whipped up. There was Connor, glowering at the group of jocks that had just pushed him.

Jared tsked. “Poor Murphy. No one would want to be his Valentine.”

Evan shot his friend an ugly glare, and then stomped across the hallway, head held higher than it had ever been.

This is not at all how Evan planned his reveal going, but his body was on autopilot and apparently his breaks weren’t working, no matter how much the screaming STOP!!STOP!!STOP!! in his brain wanted them to.

It wasn’t until his body was blocking Connor’s view of his attackers that Evan stopped.

“U-um. Happy Valentine’s Day, Connor!”

Though it came out more like, ‘happyVALENTIne’sDAY, CONnoR.’

The entirety of the hallway went silent. Connor was staring at Evan. Oh god, everyone was staring at Evan. He was finally wishing for those flames to engulf his body.

“Are you serious?” Connor’s voice was so quiet, and vulnerable. So unlike his usual brash nature.

Evan’s eyes widened. He had to make Connor believe.

“Yes! Y-yes, I-I’ve liked you for a while. Because you’re so cool, and funny, and sincere, despite what everyone else claims, a-and-” 

There were arms wrapped around him. Connor was hugging him, and it felt better than any flames ever could.

“Thank you, Evan.”

“Oh! These are for you.” as soon as Connor retracted himself, Evan held out the bouquet.

Connor’s cheeks bloomed, putting the red of the carnations to shame. “They’re beautiful.”

The residents of the hallway were still staring, and now there were whispers accompanying the eyes as well, but Evan had never felt more comfortable.

“Can I walk you to class?” he asked Connor.

If it was possible, his crush turned even more scarlet. Connor nodded.

“I’d like that. But tomorrow I’m walking you!”

Now it was Evan’s turn to turn pink.

“And Evan?”

He looked up into those lake blue eyes of Connor’s.

The other boy was beaming. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Happy Valentine’s Day indeed.


End file.
